


A Walk in the Park

by BiffElderberry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



It was the first true day of spring. In actuality, the first day of spring had been a few weeks past, but this was the first day that felt warm enough to spend outside for any length of time. And to make it even more fantastic, it was Poe Dameron's day off from the airline he worked for. He had taken a lazy morning off and now as it neared noon, he was ready to go outside.

 

"C'mon, boy," he gushed at his dog, BB-8, grabbing the leash that hung near the door. The corgi dashed happily around his feet. He clipped the leash to BB-8's collar and off they went.

 

They walked to the nearby park, admiring all the plant life that was bursting forth. Poe breathed in the crisp cool air. It was definitely a good day to be outside, even if he still needed a jacket.  It was peacefully quiet, being a weekday and still early enough that all the kids were still in school. 

 

They had been walking for a few minutes, Poe holding the leash loosely in his hand. BB-8 was a very good dog and normally would walk right beside his master. However, with the first day of spring came the squirrels, one of which dashed across their path, distracting the dog.

"BB-8, NO!" Poe yelled as the dog’s leash yanked out of his hand. But it was too late, the corgi was already dashing into the woods after the frantic squirrel. 

 

Poe ran after his dog, but he quickly lost track of him in the expansive park. 

 

"BB-8!" he called, hoping his dog would return, but there was no cheerful barking to signify his return. 

 

"Hey, man, you need help?" a young man shouted to Poe from the basket ball courts. He jogged over to where Poe was standing.

 

"My dog ran off," Poe told him, a little embarrassed. 

 

"I'll help you look," the young man said. "What's his name?"

 

"BB-8," Poe told him. The young man gave him a weird look. "What? I named him after a sci-fi movie I saw once."

 

In all actuality Poe had seen the sci-fi movie in question multiple times, like an obsessed number of times. In fact, the very jacket he was wearing was based off the jacket one of the main characters wore in the film. But there was no reason he had to tell this cute new guy exactly how much of a nerd he was the first time they met. 

 

"I'm Finn by the way," the young man, Finn, said as they walked through the park looking for the dog.

 

"Nice to meet you Finn. I'm Poe." 

 

They searched high and low for BB-8, but saw no sign of the corgi. Soon enough, Poe noticed that Finn was shivering slightly in the chill air. 

 

"You okay?" he asked.

 

"Just a little cold I guess." Finn shrugged it off.  He hadn’t planned to stay in the park for very long, or to maintain such a low level of activity. Originally, he had been planning to just shoot some hoops for maybe 30 minutes before going to get lunch, not spend an hour looking for someone’s dog. 

 

"Here." Poe shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Finn. He was wearing a sleeved shirt at least, unlike Finn, who was in a tank top and basketball shorts. "I was getting a bit too warm anyways." 

 

"Thanks." Finn finally took the jacket and pulled it on. It fit him perfectly. Poe had to admit that the other man looked good in it. There was a moment where he thought about asking him out.

 

"BB-8!" Poe called, turning away from Finn, hoping he wasn't blushing too hard. They continued walking the path. Suddenly, they heard frantic barking ahead of them.

 

"BB-8!" Poe yelled, running towards the noise. Sure, it might not actually be his dog, but the barking did sound like him, and Poe was hopeful.

 

Sure enough, he saw BB-8 running towards him as he rounded a bend in the path. Behind BB-8 was a girl about his age, chasing after the leash end BB-8 was dragging.

 

"Wait, I haven't called your owner yet!" the girl yelled, flailing for the leash. BB-8 and Poe met in the middle of the path. Poe immediately scooped up his dog, hugging him close. 

 

"You found my dog," he said, smiling at the girl. 

 

"Yeah, I was about to call you," she told him. “I hope he’s alright, some kids were throwing rocks at him.” Poe began to check the dog for injuries, but BB-8 was uncooperative, choosing instead to try to lick Poe’s face. 

 

Finn finally caught up to them. BB-8 struggled to get out of Poe's arms and sniff this new man.  He sniffed Finn all over before beginning to bark at him.

 

"Sorry, it's probably the jacket," Poe said, grabbing his dog and soothing him. Finn offered the dog his hand to sniff before scratching him behind the ears. That seemed to settle BB-8 enough. 

 

"I'm glad you found your dog," the girl said, awkwardly giving a little wave. She turned to leave.

 

"Wait!" Poe said, not wanting her to leave yet. "I should probably repay you for finding my dog. It's almost lunch time. Want to go get some pizza, my treat?" he asked. He looked over at Finn as well. "You too?" 

"Sound's good," Finn said, as the girl said "good." They all shared an awkward little smile. 

 

"I'm Rey by the way," the girl said, sticking out her hand. Poe grasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. 

 

"I'm Poe and this is Finn." He set BB-8 back on the ground. "Come on, I've got to drop BB-8 off at home, then there's this great little pizza place around the block. Leia, the owner, makes the greatest deep dish pizza. I used to work there back in high school." He chuckled, leading his new friends out of the park. 

 

It was definitely a good day to have gone for a walk.


End file.
